Frontal Attack 정면 공격
by Una
Summary: When winter brings freezing temperatures, Yoo Eun-Soo uses the Daejang's favourite war method, the frontal attack. Part V in the series of one shots starting with Believing, Marked, Belonging and Homecoming. Rated NC17/M ETA: added a second chapter - 속임수 Subterfuge, where Eun-Soo proves with a sneak attack that she had the full attention of her Daejang.
1. 정면 공격

**정면****공격** **Frontal Attack**

A few weeks had gone by since Eun-Soo's return and gradually but steadily the glorious late autumn had given way to the first freezing brink of winter. For someone who had lived with central heating all her life and had been lucky enough to catch a relatively mild winter when she had been stuck in the past, Eun-Soo had a hard time to adjust to the freezing temperatures. During the day, that was not so much of a problem as several peat fires had been installed around the Woodalchi barracks as well as elegant little wood stoves in the medicinal ward and the Queen's quarters. However at night, in her bed it was a completely different matter. It was freezing outside and she was cold, so desperately cold.

It was the third night in a row that Choi Young was woken up from the soft shaking of the bed. The first night he had thought a whole army was advancing on the palace resulting in earth tremors but when he had found his Imja shaking like a leaf, her teeth clattering while she tried to keep herself wrapped up in a layer of duvets and blankets, he had simply wrapped her in his arms, trying to keep her warm. The second night, remembering his pledged wife's cold hands and feet, he had immediately taken her arms and hands and stuffed them inside his tunic and had tucked her feet between his legs to keep her warm. Now on the third night, he sighed and inclined his head to watch his sleeping Imja as she lay cocooned and en tangled with his limps, still shivering in her sleep. Carefully as not to wake her, he eased himself out from under her, slowly tucking her into the warm spot he just vacated and after adjusting the blankets over the both of them, wrapped a leg over her and pulled her into his chest so that only her small face was peeking out from over his shoulder while the rest of her was covered by his body. Immediately the shaking stopped and in her sleep her arms wrapped around his back inside the tunic, her hands resting warmly against his spine. Now it was his turn to shiver and planting a soft kiss onto her forehead, he resigned himself to go back to sleep.

The next morning, when Eun-Soo woke she felt hot and stuffy. Opening her eyes she came face to face with soft warm skin. With a smile she nuzzled into the crook of Choi Young's throat, inhaling deeply his unique musky scent and stretched herself beneath the heavy warm blanket that was Choi Young. She could feel his Adam's apple bobbing up and down against her cheek as Choi Young swallowed and not able to resist, she licked that sensitive part of his throat.

"Imja, don't …," Choi Young breathed into her hair and tried to move off her, but her small hands kept him safely in place by resting against his lower spine, pushing slightly. She heard him groan and with a smile, she caressed his flanks with one hand while the other reached down and under the bindings of his trousers, over his round buttocks as far as she could reach.

"Imja!" This time his nickname for her held a warning and Eun-Soo looked up at his face as he hovered over her.

"Yes, Daejang?" she inquired softly, knowing that he could not resist her when she called him by his title.

"I need to …" he breathed and shifted uncomfortably trying to move off and away from her, especially the area of his groin that had taken a life of its own all during her soft touches.

"Oh I hope you need to," Eun-Soo whispered mischievously and stretched beneath increasing the friction between them as she slightly rotated her pelvis against him. "Here." With a groan, Choi Young captured the hand that was fondling his buttocks and pulling it from beneath his trousers and the blankets covering them, he planted it beside her head, trapping the offending limp in his wrist.

"Would you stop it," he growled when her hips undulated beneath him and panting, he rested his forehead against her. "It's almost dawn, the sentry will blow the morning alarm soon."

"So?" she inquired with a smile on her lips. She loved torturing him like that, his arousal for her evident as he pulsed heavily against her.

"We need to get up," he growled and tried to capture her other hand that was slowly working the open tunic off his shoulders steadily, but in doing so he ground himself even closer against Eun-Soo's yielding body.

"So?" she repeated, licking the bobbing Adam's apple again. "What are you going to do, Daejang?"

With a growl, Choi Young's resistance snapped. Capturing her lips, he released her hands and both tried desperately to untangle the bindings of her tunic and trousers that were trapped between their bodies. Propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand yanked open the offending garment and cool winter air hit Eun-Soo's chest, making her nipples immediately pucker.

"Gods," Young breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight and unable to resist, he dipped his head, tasting her skin, swirling his tongue around first one than the second nipple, his warm mouth creating all kind of sensations inside Eun-Soo.

"Yes," she whispered as she tried to work his trousers down to his knees and attacked her own with the same vigour.

"Let me …" Choi Young choked out between kisses. Fingers that were usually deft and nimble fumbled with the simple task of pushing her trousers off as she lay trapped beneath him. When at last skin met skin, they gasped and kissing deeply, Eun-Soo wrapped her legs around his waist, welcoming the weight of him as his erection settled between the vee of her legs.

She was already wet and warm as calloused hands caressed her hips and almost roughly positioned her for him to enter in one swift movement. Eun-Soo gasped, enjoying her pledged husband's first rule of attack, the Cheon Meon Deulpa. Frantically, they kissed, hands caressed and stirred the fires that were already raging inside their bodies as they began to fall into the age old rhythm of love making.

The alarm had been sounded off long before they finally lay exhausted in each other's arms, spent from their frantic love making. Eun-Soo shivered when he pushed himself off her, and noticing it, Choi Young immediately pulled her towards him and tucked her into his arms. Taking one of her hands, he pulled it towards his mouth and placed soft kisses on the inside of her palm.

"The things you make me do," he commented and Eun-Soo watched him with a smile. "Are all Heavenly creatures so relentless in what they want or is it just you, Imja?"

"Just me," she replied and put a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, startling him. "And I learnt from the best …"

"Is that so?" he asked with a frown, a sudden pang in his heart. She noticed the frown and stretching up she placed her lips there.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I asked what you are going to do when we faced the police?" When he shook his head, she whispered in his ear.

"Cheon meon deulpa, frontal attack."


	2. 속임수

**Author's notes: This chapter didn't come out the way it was first imagined and I had a hard time writing this. So it came out relatively sweet instead of raunchy. Eun-Soo showing our Daejang that it is not beneath her to use subterfuge to get what she wants.  
**

**속임수 ****Subterfuge**

When the first snow was falling Choi Young and the Woodalchis were out on the practise field. Shaking the snow flakes off his face and eyes, Choi Young looked up and watched as more and more of the winter flakes came down from the skies and for a moment he grinned to himself. Ever since he had been a child he loved winters … not because of the snow or the wild games boys could play in the white vastness of it but because of the prospect of shaved ice. Like at his home as a child, the palace offered a multitude of shaved ice for its inhabitants, from macha to perilla to yuzu and other tastes. It was a special winter treat that you enjoyed in front of a good fire while you spooned up the ice quickly, the various tastes exploding in your mouth. For the rest of the training of the Woodalchis, the great general had a slight smile on his lips as he thought about how Eun-Soo would react to such a delicacy.

"It snows," Eun-Soo exclaimed as she noticed the fluffy flakes falling to the ground inside the small herb garden. She had been diligently at work the whole day and now in the late afternoon with the lanterns and candles being lit, she had looked outside, surprised that it was still so light out. Now she knew why and squinting against the pure white that already covered the ground and every crook and cranny of the buildings surrounding the little court yard, she grabbed a heavy, dark blue cloak she had found that very morning in Choi Young's clothes trunk, and rushed outside, shrugging into the garment.

"Deo-Gi," Eun-Soo shouted as she twirled in the snowflakes, her face turning upwards towards the flakes that settled on her flushed cheeks where they immediately melted. "Look, it is snowing."

Deo-Gi smiled and stepped outside as well, capturing a few flakes in her upturned palm. Then she gestured towards Eun-Soo that it was too cold and that they should return inside. Eun-Soo laughed and shook her head, twirling on her heels, her face turned upward towards the snow. This is how Choi Young found her, his wife clad in his own cape, a happy smile on her face as she danced in the snow. With a nod of his head he sent Daeman and Deok Man scurrying off towards the barracks as he leant against one of the bamboo columns that supported the roofed stairs down to the court yard.

When Deo-Gi noticed him, he touched his lips with his index finger ordering her to remain quiet. The girl nodded and slipped back into the warmth of the medicinal office. Quietly, Choi Young made his way down into the herb garden, never taking his eyes off his wife who stood with her back to him, her face raised and trying to catch the snow flakes with her tongue. He did a double-take on that and for a moment his steps faltered. It looked down right provocative and erotic and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. He had never been a very outspoken or demonstrative person but here and now, he felt the urge to just take the High Doctor, whirl her around and suck that tongue deep into his mouth. Before he could finish the thought, his body reacted and covering the remaining distance quickly, he did just that.

Eun-Soo squealed as deft hands grabbed her hips and whirled her into arms she would have recognized anywhere. With a full-bellied laugh she faced Choi Young and gasped in surprise when one hand grabbed the back of her neck and the arm clamped around her waist to pull her flush against his front. Before she could greet him his head descended towards her and he claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Eun-Soo felt her knees shaking and she was glad that Choi Young held her upright with his arms as she lost herself in the kiss. Her hand came to rest against his chest, while another cupped his face, feeling the warmth of his cheek pressing against her cold fingers. Still surprised by his actions, Eun-Soo blinked when he let go of her as quickly as he had grabbed her.

"Young-ii," she breathed blinking snow flakes off her lashes as she looked up at him. He was covered in snow from head to toe. Snow was resting on his hair that had grown longer again in the weeks she had returned and a snow flake or two had been caught on the long lashes of his eyes which made him look so much younger than his 34 years. With a sigh, she traced his face with her fingers.

"Imja is getting sick if you remain in this cold," Choi Young said gruffly and Eun-Soo had to smile.

"Then the Woodalchi Daejang has to take care of me," she whispered, stretching on her tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips that were cold to her touch.

"Right," he swallowed hard and looked around to see if they were still alone. This woman, he thought. This woman made him forget even the barest rules of etiquette.

She loved it when he got all huffy and embarrassed but to keep his face, she lowered her lids and wrapped the cloak tighter around her figure.

"How come you are back from the training field so early?" she inquired as they made their way towards her work space inside the medicinal office.

"The training resembled more of a snow ball fight than a training unit," he replied. "I told them to turn in but they are probably frolicking in the snow like someone else I know."

"I wasn't frolicking," Eun-Soo complained with a smile but Choi Young looked up and imitated her catching the snow flakes with her tongue.

"Definitely frolicking," he deadpanned. He walked over to one of the stoves that had been installed and rubbing his hands together he held them out towards the warmth emanating from the stove. Eun-Soo noticed that he was rubbing his right hand more than his left, flexing the appendage in question.

"Let me see," she stepped towards him and examined his hand. "Does it still trouble you?"

"It is nothing," he started to say but when she shot him a look that told him not to lie to her, he relented, "From time to time, when it is really cold." Taking the hand in her own, she put a soft kiss on his palm. "Is that an approved remedy?" he inquired.

"With this doctor it is," Eun-Soo said and smiled up at him. "You could have lost a finger or two after Ki Chul's attack. And when it gets really cold, you should wear gloves, you should not take frostbite too lightly."

For a moment their heads were only inches apart and when Eun-Soo angled her head to plant a soft kiss on his lips, someone entered the room and they drew apart embarrassed.

"Doe-Gi," Eun-Soo said and smiled at the young woman who was gesturing wildly. "Slow down, I'm still learning."

Choi Young watched the woman, then smiled. "She tells us the Palace is preparing shaved ice. Thank you, Doe-Gi."

"Shaved ice?"

"The very reason why I came early, I ordered some shaved ice on my way here. It should be delivered to our room in a bit." With that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the medicinal ward, passing several of her apothecary helpers and Doe-Gi who were grinning widely as the Woodalchi general passed with his wife.

"Wait," Eun-Soo puffed as she stumbled along the General on the path to the Woodalchi barracks, trying to catch up with his much longer strides. "Will we have different flavours? What is your favourite? Wait up, Choi Young!"

Choi Young choose to ignore her banter, he wanted to get rid of his wet and cold clothing first and then she could chose the different flavours for herself. He was still striding along the path when something hit his back right on top of his armour and cold, wet ice tickled down his neck, making him shudder. Slowly, very slowly, he turned around to face his wife. With a raised eye brow he watched Eun-Soo as she gathered snow together into a tight ball and straightening, weighed it in her hand.

"Don't," he simply said, eyeing her.

"Don't what?" Eun-Soo asked innocently, still toying with the snowball in her hand. Taking a step towards her, Choi Young watched as the love of his life winged the ball into his direction and the snowball hit him squarely on his chest with a loud noise. With a squeal, Eun-Soo ducked as the general made a grab for her and gathering more snow together she threw it into the general direction of her husband only to hit Choong-Suk right in the face. The vice general had come out alarmed at the noise outside and when he saw his Daejang and the High Doctor playing in the snow like children he was about to turn when the snow ball hit him. He spluttered and wiped the snow off his face as more Woodalchi appeared and took sides. Daeman sided with Choi Young while Deok Man helped Eun-Soo making more snowballs. A fierce battle of sorts was established with both sides using subterfuge to score points. In the light of the lanterns that lighted the path and the small courtyard in front of the Woodalchi barracks dark blue cloaked figures ran and dodged and fell into the snow as the Woodalchi and their Daejang played in the snow.

Choi Young soon had Eun-Soo cornered in a more secluded area of the yard. When his wife slipped in the icy snow, he grabbed her and both tumbled into the snow that piled up even higher than before. With a gasp Eun-Soo was enveloped into a hug, then pressed into the snow by a warm lean body.

"Do you concede?" he asked breathlessly and grinned down into his wife's face. Eun-Soo had the audacity to shake her head and she grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it into the general's face. So she wanted to play dirty, Choi Young thought and grabbing her hands with one fist, he took a piece of ice and tried to slip it down the front of her tunic. Squealing, Eun-Soo trashed beneath him, laughing and wiggling until both were breathless.

"Imja," Choi Young breathed, pressing himself closely against her. "Lie still, I beg you."

Eun-Soo stopped and wanted to ask what was wrong when cool air hit her chest. With all their wiggling around the bindings of her tunic had come free and her husband's calloused hand was cradling one of her breasts through the flimsy material of her undergarment.

"Oh," Eun-Soo whispered breathlessly and when she noticed that the others were still playing in the snow a few yards away form them, she arched her back, her breast pressing firmly against his palm.

"Imja," Choi Young choked out, shocked and he was about to reprimand her, when Eun-Soo grabbed his head and pulled him down to her. Cold lips meshed with each other, as Eun-Soo kissed Choi Young. When they finally ended the kiss, Eun-Soo held onto his shoulders.

"Let's retire," she said, trying to slow down her breathing but not quite succeeding. Her husband always left her breathless. Choi Young got up on his knees and hooking his arm underneath her legs and one around her back, he hoisted them both up. Quickly he made his way towards the barracks and when he passed Choong-Suk, he stopped for a brief moment.

"There will be shaved ice delivered, give it to the boys," he demanded gruffly before hurrying inside a blushing Eun-Soo in his arms. That night, Eun-Soo and Choi Young did not share any shaved ice. The heat between them having it melted anyway.

end


End file.
